Red Light Pledge
by kradnohikari
Summary: Daisuke is a whore, Dark is a client.  It's one night at the brothel... And well smut insues.  Yaoi Slash...


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, or the race. I own the plot bunny though. The race belongs to my husband, ImmortalYin-YangSacrifice.

**Warnings- **Some smex (Nothing graphic as that is taken out...), Slash/Yaoi, whore Daisuke

**Pairing-** Dark X Dai

I am back... After a two month break of writing nothing... It was the saddest thing ever, but it was the smut that made me come back and write. I did this for my husband, whose penname is mentioned above... She wanted this, so I decided to give it to her. There is a graphic smex scene that has been cut out of this story. To view it, click on the link on my profile. The one that takes you to my LJ... Not much else to say. Enjoy!

For a picture of the Rheaird Dark and Daisuke click on the links below. Remember to take out the spacing though!

Dark: http :// shugominnayama-kun. /art/ DNA -Rheaird - Dark- 48086151

Daisuke: http :// shugominnayama-kun. /art/ DNA -Daisuke- Rheaird- 67981262

* * *

The night was still, and the purple haired Rheaird found what he was looking for. His amethyst pools narrowed, a grin spreading on his lips as he made his way over to the business he was looking for. When he reached the door, he raised his purple and red furred hand hitting the doorframe. His tail waved behind him, the fur on it's tip standing up as a frigid wind blew around him. His purple canine ears pressed against his head. 

"Who's there?" A man asked, slipping away a plank of wood. Two golden pools looked through the small space provided. He looked at the man in front of him, taking in the expensive clothing, the hair and immediately, he recognized his best costumer. "Dark Mousey, it's been a while." His cold, expressionless hues showed no signs of anything, as he opened the door allowing the other inside.

Dark took the opportunity, sliding his body inside, closing the door behind him, before anyone else could see. His wings folded behind his back, the black feathers blending in with the darkness. His pools landed on the blonde Rheaird next to him, his purple and red furred tail moving behind him slowly. "I want the best money can buy Krad, you know I don't like it any other way." A grin snaked its way onto his face, as he chuckled a bit. His tongue darted out of his mouth, running along his lower lip, as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Krad nodded, his customary smirk making its way on to his face. His tail flicked behind him, as he pushed his body off the wall. Beckoning the other to come with him, he walked down the hallway, making his ways past the rooms, his ears erect, alert for any noises that sounded irregular. His wings shifted behind him, flexing outward in the tiny hallway, molding so they fit. "Of course Dark Mousey only gets the best." He muttered to the other, his tone cold and emotionless.

He continued to lead the other, snaking around the building, as the hallway turned fanning out. "This is where the best lie and wait." He held his pale arm out, the yellow fur on his lower arms glittering in the torch lit hallway. He folded his fingers in, until just one was pointing at the door at the end of the hallway, his ears lowered, pressing against his head, as his long golden hair shifted behind him. The cross that kept his hair together, clanked against the wall.

The purple haired Rheaird looked at the finger, nodding his head. "Thank you, I'll pay you once I'm finished." Walking forward, he made his way past the other, knowing the owner wouldn't follow him. Not if he wanted to keep his reputation and money. His tail flicked behind him, hitting the wall as he moved past the torches on the wall. His long purple hair brushed in front of his face, as he blinked, stopping at the wooden door.

Dark reached out, his hand wrapping around the brass knob, as he twisted it, pushing it open with his upper body. His black feathered wings folded behind him, as he made his way inside the room, his hands dropping to his sides. He looked around the nice room, until his hues fell on his companion for the night.

There sitting on the bed, was a young child, no older then twenty. His fire red hues staring at Dark as his red and black fur tail swayed behind him. His legs were spread, hanging off either side of the bed, the talons digging into the fabric. Red spikes of hair sat atop the child's head, as he blinked. "Are you my newest client?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, his hands moving behind him, as he leaned backwards, showing off what he had to offer. Around his neck a metal collar rested, sticking out in contrast to the milky skin around it.

A pair of red feathered wings shifted behind him, as they rested against he bed, his red and black canine ears twitching. The whore tilted his head back, letting his hues slip shut, as his tongue slipped out of his mouth, running along his lower lip.

"The name is Dark, and you are." He licked his lips, moving into the room, looking the goods up and down. He would have to commend Krad when he paid the man, he had his tastes down well. Exotic, but with a feminine look.

The purple haired man made his way over to the bed. He leaned over, placing his hands on either side of the curves on the pale male Rheaird, his body brushing against the other's. His tail moved up, running along the unmarred flesh, of the child's leg as his wings shifted behind him.

The red head raised an eyebrow, looking up at the other, noticing how close they were. "Niwa, Daisuke." He muttered, arching his body upwards, pressing his lips against the other's. His nails dug into the material below him, as they shifted, his tongue running along the other's lower lip.

Dark wrapped his arms around the child, his tail moving to wrap around the other's as he moaned, his mouth opening, as he looked to deepen the kiss. His wings shifted behind him, before rolling off his back, brushing against the bed. Pulling his lips away, he blinked, his hues slipping shut to half-mast. "You know how this works then…" He said more to himself then the whore. He applied pressure to the child's back, his nails slipping inside the flesh, as he felt the blood start to run over his finger's.

The smell of blood assaulted his senses, as he took a deep breath. A smile graced his face, as he pushed the child against the bed. "I want you to get yourself ready." He whispered, pulling back, bringing one of his furred fingers to his mouth, shoving it in his mouth.

Daisuke blinked taken aback by the request. It was an odd one. He shrugged though, spreading his legs as far as they would go, before he started. Lying flat against the bed, he let one of his hands wrap around his limp member. He slowly massaged it, running his fingers over the shaft, his nails teasing the tip. As he worked, moans escaped his throat, as his back arched off the bed. His ears lowered pressing against his head, getting lost in the sea of red, as his tail curled around itself.

-insert deleted smex scene. Look for the link in my profile for the beef of this here story.-

Done with his session, the purple haired Rheaird pulled himself out of the whore, smiling as he leaned down pressing his lips against the other, his finger's running through the cum on his stomach. "You are a beautiful creature, and I plan on seeing you again." Moving his fingers to his mouth, he opened them allowing his fingers to slide inside his mouth, his tongue running over the fingers.

His tail moved behind him, as his wings shifted a bit, his talons digging into the floor. Moving he walked over to a basin, dipping a towel in the water, before pulling it out, rubbing it over his body. "Would you like the towel Daisuke?" He asked, turning around raising an eyebrow at the other.

The red head looked down at the blankets, his red hues blinking. "Sure I guess…" He looked away, feeling the wet cloth hit his sweaty head, falling down onto his legs. "Thanks." He muttered. Wrapping his fingers around the towel, he started to wipe himself down, watching his client out of the corner of his eye.

Dark placed his clothing on, waving before he left the room. He had some things to do before he went. Closing the door behind him, he sighed, the sound echoing of the stone walls. He was going to love this place. His ears twitched, as his tail swayed behind him. His talons clanked against the ground, as he went to find Krad intending to pay for more sessions.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. Comments are always nice to hear... 


End file.
